Dental dams are utilized in many dental procedures including root canal procedures. The problem associated with a dental dam is that a dental instrument or tension on the dental dam can easily tear the dental dam and thereafter the tear typically propagates across a substantial length of the dental dam. As result, the dentist must replace the torn dental dam which results in wasted time, a wasted dental dam, and increased dental patient expense associated with the dental procedure.
The inventors herein recognized the need for an improved dental dam that eliminates and/or minimizes the above mentioned deficiency.